


Waste No Time

by leukocytosis



Series: Original Works [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leukocytosis/pseuds/leukocytosis
Summary: More wish fulfillment.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Original Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742227
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Waste No Time

Vivian sat with her friends, watching the men across the room who were talking and staring directly at her while nursing her vodka cran. She smiled and waved before turning back to her friends.

“Here, it’s a Skittles shot, courtesy of the man in blue over there,” her friend and waitress Emily said, winking at her, “he noticed you staring and he’s easy on the eyes himself.”  
Vivian accepted the drink and looks back at the men. They’re both exactly what she wants, aesthetically, and if they wanted to buy her drinks, who was she to refuse?

Her friends eventually bid her farewell and the drinks? They’d been coming all night, so Vivian decided to go see who these kind strangers were. As she sauntered her way over to their table, they smiled and waved her over. 

“Hey gorgeous, I hope those drinks found you well,” the one in blue said, watching her intently and motioning to the chair next to him. 

“Thank you, fellas, but maybe we should get down to what we all know is going to happen tonight,” she responded, eye-fucking the one in black. 

“Aren’t you eager?” the man in black replied, holding out his hand, “I’m Jace, and this,” he said, motioning to the man in blue, “is Matt. We just couldn’t help ourselves when we saw you walk in.” 

Matt had the body of a god, all blue eyes and blond hair, built well. Jace, on the other hand, had dark hair and brown eyes, with a grin that seemed almost predatory. 

They all got up and made their way to hail a cab. One arrived swiftly, and the three piled into the back seat, pressing gentle kisses to each other. Where they arrived, Vivian had no idea, but it felt as though it took centuries to arrive when all she wanted was the two men beside her. 

Dizzy with bubbly happiness, Vivian watched the two men in front of her make out slowly. Watching them remove each others’ clothes, she removed her own and began idly rubbing her clit. They seem to forget about her entirely as Matt dropped to his knees and began gently licking Jace’s cock. After it was nice and wet, he took it in its entirety into his mouth, as deep as he could manage. 

“Matt, fuck. Always so good. Why don’t you give our catch a nice treat with that mouth of yours, though?” Jace said breathlessly, pushing Matt back gently and motioning for Vivian to come closer. He kissed her deeply before pulling her back into his arms and sitting, her legs between his, spread far as Matt crawled toward the two on the bed, his grin feral. 

Matt placed his hands on her thighs for support and nipped gently up and down them, getting tantalizingly close to where she wished he was. Jace began caressing her chest, moving her breasts in small circles before tweaking her nipples between his thumb and forefingers, eliciting all kinds of noises from her. Matt kissed her mound before moving down to her clit, gently nibbling her lips and breathing in her intoxicating scent. She moved a hand to his hair, pulling gently as if to encourage him to speed up and get to the good parts, but he just laughed and breathed warm air onto her. 

“Matt, please. I need more. Please,” she pleaded, trying to arch her pelvis closer to his lips. He smirked, though she couldn’t see it, and he traced his tongue slowly over her lips before licking her slit gently. She moaned at the contact, but still wanted more. 

Matt circled her clit with his tongue slowly at first, but after a good taste, he couldn’t contain himself. Vivian’s hips moved with much more vigor, whilst Jace assaulted her neck with nips and licks. She cried out in pleasure, her cries growing louder as she neared climax between the two men. Before she could hit her peak, however, Matt pulled away and lined himself up near her entrance whilst Jace pulled himself out from behind her and began searching for something in the side drawer. 

Matt slowly pushed into her drenched pussy, moaning at the feeling of finally being inside someone. He continued his slow pace as Jace walked around behind Matt and began to lube up his hand. Slowly, he inserted a single finger into Matt’s ass, making him moan and buck into Vivian a little harder than he intended, which she appreciated. She ground her pelvis against him in response, and he started to pick up the pace, fucking her but fucking himself on Jace’s finger. Jace inserted another finger and began to stretch Matt to accommodate what was to come. 

Quickly, Matt was a whining mess begging to have a cock inside him, and so Jace obliged. Jace pounded into Matt with a force he was clearly used to, and in turn, Matt thrust himself into Vivian harder and faster. She reached down to rub her clit, voice breaking from pleasure. It was too much for Vivian to take and she peaked loudly, squeezing down on Matt’s cock. A few thrusts later and he came hard, filling her pussy full of cum. Jace groaned with the feeling of Matt’s ass tightening around him and began to fuck him even faster, desperate to reach his own climax. He pulled out and came with a grunt, spraying cum all over Matt’s ass and back. He smirked to himself, watching it drip down Matt’s thighs, and ran a finger through it before popping it into his mouth and savouring the taste.

Matt collapsed, utterly spent, having pulled out of Vivian. Vivian was blissfully basking in the afterglow when Matt pulled himself up the bed enough to kiss her passionately. Jace knelt between her thighs and watched Matt’s cum seep out of her pussy. He looked at Matt to make sure he was watching before he licked his lips and dove in, licking the cum out of her oversensitive pussy. He began eating Vivian out in earnest when she moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. Matt grabbed her hands and pinned them down, away from Jace. Jace looked up at Matt, smirking.

“What wonderful toy you picked out for us.”


End file.
